Spring Break (with Spies)
by AndHerNameWasAnastasia
Summary: Imagine there was no Circle of Cavan, no Blackthorne/Gallagher Exchange. Cammie and her friends go on spring break to Florida, having to partake in sort of illegal activities to upgrade their rooms (thanks Liz!). Unfortunately, the boys they hoodwinked may not be all they seem... T for Tai Chi
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello my beautiful lovely fantastic readers whom I love. This is my second fanfiction, so bear with me. I wrote them all with word before i had an account... awkward... but now they're all sorta kinda long because I'm not used to the whole program thing. Flames roast my marshmallows so if you have one: FLAME AWAY MY FRIEND. I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. I just ask that if you do flame, pretty pretty please give me some real feedback, not 'OMG this story is like poop on a stick." I mean, I will totally take that, but it helps me as a writer to get critiqued!**___

_**Disclaimer: Guess what? If I were Ally Carter, I would be rubbing my books in Stephanie Meyer's face, not writing fanfiction.**__  
_

_Chapter 1._

_Whoosh_

That was the sound the hotel door made as it opened and spit air conditioning onto the faces of Cammie Morgan, Liz Sutton, Bex Baxter, and Macey McHenry.

It had taken weeks for Cam to convince her mother to let her out of the godforsaken walls of her secret spy school to go on spring break with her best friends. It was her senior year, after all, and Cammie seriously needed to get her head off of the not so happy ending between her and her ex-boyfriend Josh. Well that's a story for another day.

The point is, Cammie couldn't have been happier. She had suffered through a road trip with _Bex of all people _at the wheel and let Macey pack her suitcase for her, which she was sure she'd regret later, in order to get to Florida. Of course, she didn't exactly follow all the rules her mother had given her.

Don't break cover. No, duh.

Nothing illegal. Okay, so that one she broke. She may or may not have persuaded Liz to not-so-legally hack into the hotel's room log and switch their rooms with someone else's, but she could've done worse.

Don't let Bex drive. Okay, I'd like to see you tell the Gallagher boxing champion who can kill you twenty-seven different ways using three toothpicks and a marshmallow that she can't get what she wants.

No blowing off homework. Oh yeah, she was totally planning on nestling into a desk and cracking open my huge textbooks when she's six feet away from the beach. She's not Liz, for god's sake.

And lastly, don't do something I wouldn't do. Well too late, her mother would never have been spontaneous enough to go on a road trip to Miami just for the fun of it.

Yep, so far, she'd broken four out of five rules. Well, that's what you get for saying yes, mom.

Meanwhile, Zach Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Nick Willlis were desperately trying to get a hold of the rooms they'd booked for their stay at the luxury hotel. Unfortunately, they were now mysteriously downgraded to less quality rooms, and they were none too happy.

Jonas Anderson was practically fuming. "I don't understand. I was specific which rooms we wanted, and even if we didn't pay full price, we should've gotten them. This hotel sucks!"

Zach gaped. He'd never heard Jonas use such language. He was always so innocent and sweet. Just then he heard the swish of the hotel doors sliding opened and watched four girls walk in.

And they were getting room keys for _their _rooms.

Oh something was going on here, and he was going to find out what.

Cammie and the girls, though trained to see everything, were definitely not looking for spy boys trained just as well as them, so they didn't see Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Nick. The got their room keys, accepted the apologies of a very confused clerk as to the mix-up with their rooms, and quickly went up so that they could order room service.

"Damn, Zach. Did you see those girls? Talk about Miami heat. Why do you think they got our rooms?" Grant looked at Zach to lead.

"I'm not sure."

"I say we bug their rooms. And if we just so happen to see them naked, than I am willing to make that sacrifice in order to get to the bottom of this mystery." Nick piped up from the seat next to Zach.

Zach rolled his eyes. "We all know what you want to get to the bottom of, and it's definitely not this mystery, Nick. But yeah, we should bug their rooms. With _mics, _though, not cameras, pervert."

Cammie was stepping out of the shower when she heard the knock on the door. Without time, and wanting to get at the room service they'd ordered, Cammie wrapped a towel around herself and padded over to the door.

Swinging it open, she was met with a shaking boy about her age who was not prepared to see a girl soaking wet with nothing but a towel around herself. He was cute, with black hair and wire glasses, and Cammie heard Liz squeak from inside the room. She thought he was cute too.

The boy was wheeling in a cart of plates with their orders and as he wheeled it in, his eyes lingered on Liz a little longer.

Aww… adorable.

Zach grunted as Nick and he squished into the cart beneath the food. Cliché, he knew, being wheeled in under a room service cart, but it was all he had to work with. Getting Jonas the hotel uniform was easy as cake, which just so happened to be what was sitting on the metal tray above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the reviewer who asked how both Zach and Nick fit on the room service cart, my answer: IMAAAGINAAATION (read in voice of Spongebob) Yeah, probably not the answer you were looking for... sorry! But thanks for reviewing, all the reviews made my day!**

**Love, ANA**

Zach watched from beneath the tray as a pair of feet padded to the bathroom. The other girls immediately pounced on the food as Jonas fumbled to say something useful.

"Uh, well I guess you should just… wheel this back out when you're done?" Jonas quickly ran out the door and Zach rolled his eyes.

The girls disappeared into another room and Zach and Nick realized their chance.

In a fluid motion, they slid out from beneath the tray and started placing bugs underneath tabletops, on closet ceilings, under the beds, in cupboards. They were silent as spies (get it? ahhh well… Zach thought it was funny.) and they were out of bugs before two minutes had gone by.

Without thinking, Nick cheered a little, just quiet enough for Zach and him to hear. And they were spies, so those normal girls wouldn't be catching them because of that.

Unfortunately, they may have miscalculated about the whole 'normal' thing…

Zach and Nick were weaving their way towards the door when there was a shrill scream. Suddenly, punches were being thrown, three on two.

The boys were doing all they could, but they were outnumbered and caught by surprise, so they hadn't _really _stood a chance from the start.

The last thing Zach remembered before a napotine patch was slapped unceremoniously on his forehead was a pretty girl with brown hair kicking him in the ribs.

Zach woke up feeling… well, not great. He'd been through some bad fights, but this one was just _embarrassing. _Not only had he been taken down by three girls, it had all happened in a matter of roughly two minutes.

And Zach was top of his class.

_Poor Nick… _

Zach wearily opened his eyes to see the four girls sitting around the room. Jonas and Grant must have come to look for them, because they were tied to chairs as well.

One of them was dangling their comms units.

For the first time, Zach got to get a proper look at the girls.

The first girl was the smallest, with blonde hair and a quiet demeanor. She was sort of pixie-ish, adorable, but like a little girl.

The other three were anything but little girls. The next one was tall and lean, with pale skin and black hair. Recognition dawned on Zach's face, and the girl must've noticed because she muttered a few choice words in Albanian under her breath.

"Macey McHenry? Isn't your dad a senator?" Nick had realized who she was, too, apparently. He wasn't as dumb as he looked, folks.

"Duh." Macey crossed her arms.

"So that leaves us with the other mystery ladies…" Zach looked the one with the dirty blonde hair up and down, knowing it would annoy her.

It did.

"I'm sorry, but you don't get to ask the questions. That's _our _job."

Zach looked at the other girls. There was one gorgeous one with dark skin and beautiful brown eyes that Grant was currently drooling over, and then there was miss dirty blonde.

She was pretty, but not the kind of pretty that hits you the second you see her. She had straight hair down to her shoulders and soft brown eyes. Her lips were pink and full, and Zach couldn't help but notice the fact that she had only a tank top and short shorts on. Not that he minded.

She walked over to him. "Now, what the hell were you doing in our rooms?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know. Do you guys know what we were doing in their rooms?" Zach turned and looked at the other boys.

The all shrugged. The little blonde girl was sitting on a table and her hands were curled beneath the edge. Zach heard her squeak and draw her hand out from beneath the table, the little black microphone perched in between her forefinger and her thumb.

"Cammie!" The dishwater blonde that Zach had been eyeing whipped her head around, and her eyes widened.

"You bugged our rooms?"

At least Zach figured out her name. Too bad he wouldn't be figuring out anything else, because he was watching as Cammie smashed the bug into a million pieces with a paperweight.

"Bex, Macey, Liz—let's search the room."

In a matter of moments they had found them all. How did they know where to look?

"Oh, Cam, do we have to smash all of them? These are Pro X398's! They're top of line. It would be cruel to waste them. Can I keep them? I can hook them up to the feed I have on my computer and when we are done with the recon on Madame Dabney's extra credit, you guys might be able to get them into the subs… you said Mr. Solomon was planning an extra credit op!"

Macey slapped a hand over Liz's mouth before she could give anything else away. But Zach had heard plenty. He had an idea about what those girls were talking about, because, frankly, he'd heard the same things at his own school. Could there be another place like Blackthorne?

No, he would have heard of it, right?

Once Cammie realized that the boys weren't going to tell her where they got the bugs, she also realized that this was _not _how she wanted to spend her week in paradise. She was done with interrogations and she wanted to go to bed, wake up the next morning and go to the beach with her best friends.

So they let the boys go and did exactly that.

But you can bet the boys didn't forget about them. No, the next day they were going to the beach too, but for _entirely _different reasons.

This meant war, and they weren't going down easy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, but I wanted to get you guys something new and still study for midterms tomorrow (Biology: ITS A TRAP) Sorry! I will try to update as soon as I can, but I'm new at this (I just got an account today). **

**Love, Ana Banana**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, everyone! SO ecstatic with all the feedback I'm getting for this story and A Woman Scorned, which if you like Teen Titans, you should check out, but I don't want to be my own advertiser so I will leave it at that. So yeah Chapter 3! I feel really good about this one, and I hope you like it. I will probably not be updating on a regular basis, but because this one seems to have a lot of positive feedback, I will try to update by next week... we'll see. I know myself pretty well, so I will tell you that my 'system' is updating whenever I can get the time. What with homework and theatre stuff I do and family stuff, that's not a lot. Gotta love Freshman year of High school, right? No, you're wrong. Thank you to zaybaby16 who PM'd me that I was a 'high lord author in the making' because that particular phrase made me die laughing. ALL of the reviews are great, and I read them all, but I will probably not do reveiw shout-outs often because I don't want people to feel left out. Sorry for rambling!**

**Love, Ana **

Chapter 3

The next day, the girls woke up early. Macey had insisted that they get prime spots on the beach.

May Liz just say, when waking up early with a full-blown British teenage spy who thinks mornings are evil, one might want to keep her distance.

Bex was practically seething. She did _not _like getting up at eight on vacation, goddammit. Liz was stretching her arms and surveying the scene before her, quickly deciding that perhaps waiting around for them wasn't the _best _idea. Macey was frantically searching through Cammie's suitcase trying to get her to wear one of the bikinis she'd packed while Cammie was trying to land rather off-limits (meaning illegal) fighting moves in defense of her rights to privacy. Bex was already back to sleep.

Liz sighed. The last thing she wanted was to end up Macey's next fashion victim. Liz quietly got dressed in her red v-neck one piece and put on some jean shorts and a loose tee on top. Quickly packing a bag with books and her computer, she cleared her throat very softly.

"Well, I am going to meet you guys at the beach, okay?"

Bex grunted softly in her sleep, and Liz took that as a yes. She wrote a quick note to Macey and Cammie, since they were still squabbling, and made her escape.

The hotel lobby was deserted, save for the hotel clerk. Breakfast was only just being laid out, and Liz grabbed a bagel as she slipped into the heat of the Florida morning.

Liz stepped onto the sand of the beach and wind licked at her blonde hair, tossing it around. She smiled and laid out a towel and her umbrella, then settled down and watched the sky.

The beach was deserted, and the sky was still a bright orange from the sunrise. The waves were crashing softly on the shore, and Liz smiled. It was so… peaceful.

She heard the thump of footsteps on sand, and turned around to see a familiar face. It was one of the boys from the night before, walking up the path from the hotel, looking at his feet. When he reached the beach, he looked up, and he froze upon seeing Liz.

He stood there for a while, seemingly gathering nerve, until he steeled himself and walked up to Liz. He laid out his towel right next to hers and sat down.

Liz blushed and silently cursed her body for giving away her nervousness. She got a good look at the boy. He had black hair, being blown around by the wind and wire glasses rested on his nose. He smiled at her and revealed a line of perfect pearly teeth.

Liz blushed again and smiled a little bit.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She blushed… _again. _

She shook her head, afraid that if she said anything, all she would get out was a squeak. He was making her nervous, with his manners and his adorableness…

_What was she doing? _This guy had helped guys sneak into her hotel room and bug the place! She was… she was flirting with the enemy!

_Not cool Liz! Get yourself together!_

_Gosh, but he is so _cute!

_C'mon Liz, you're not being logical!_

_Of course I'm not… I'm having a conversation with my own subconscious. I'm going crazy._

The boy was still looking at her.

"Stop looking at me, you… you… meanie!"

_Uh oh. I said that out loud. Gosh darn it._

The boy looked perplexed, and somewhat alarmed. "Meanie?"

Liz felt her face heat up and knew she was scarlet red. "I-I didn't mean to say that out l-loud."

The boy frowned, and Liz felt kinda-sorta-teensie-weensie-a-little-bit, maybe a smidge guilty for calling him a meanie…

"Well, you did break into our hotel r-rooms…"

The boy sighed. "Those were supposed to be _our _rooms. We just wanted to find out what happened and how you guys got them…"

Liz blanched.

_Don't break cover, don't break cover._

"Uh… my uncle… owns the hotel?"

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. Her uncle Davie did own a hotel, just not this one—the Moose Tracks bed n' breakfast back home. Unfortunately, her Uncle Davie's place was only seventy square feet and had a total of seven guests last year.

Luckily, the boy seemed to buy it, even though Liz didn't deliver the half-truth very well. He seemed ashamed after Liz's explanation, and he rubbed his neck with his hand.

"W-We're sorry. _I'm _sorry. Honestly, we only paid for a regular suite anyway. We got a discount because my friend knows someone who knows someone else who walks dogs for the manager of the hotel…"

Liz nodded. "I-It's okay…"

The boy cleared his voice and thrust out a hand. "I'm Jonas."

Liz smiled. "I'm Liz."

They sat and watched the waves without talking.

Somehow, Liz ended up falling asleep not wondering how the mysterious Jonas had gotten his hands on top-of-the-line bugs, and her head rested on Jonas's shoulder. Jonas smiled. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be _that _bad.

* * *

Bex had woken up to an empty hotel room three hours later. Her friends had left notes on the desk. Bex noticed Liz's petite cursive and decided to read that one first, since she'd probably like whatever Liz had to say more than her crazy-ass other best friends.

"Gone to beach. Meet you guys there! Love, Liz." Yep, infinitely better than Macey's chicken scrawl note.

"Went to convenience store for bandages and disinfectant. Be back soon. Get your ass out of bed and find Liz. Love, Macey."

Bex wasn't really feeling the love…

Anywho, she got dressed in her blue bikini and threw on some shorts and a halter-top and grabbed her beach bag, ready to get some food and head to the beach.

When she got down to the breakfast bar, though, she couldn't say she was pleased with what she saw.

Three of the four boys who had snuck into her room were sitting at a table and shoving pancakes down their throats. Rolling her eyes, Bex ignored them, not wanting to ruin her vacation, and sauntered over to the food.

Grabbing a piece of bread, she popped it in the toaster and waited.

"Hey there." She turned around and grimaced. One of the guys from yesterday was wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're just _asking _for a reprise of the total beating you got last night." She made sure she used her American accent so she didn't break cover.

"No. I have something totally different to ask."

"Fire away."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"You've _got _to be kidding me." Bex crossed her arms. "That was maybe the worst pick-up line I've ever heard. Now bugger off; you're wasting my beach time."

Bex grabbed her toast and started to walk away, but mystery boy had lunged for her hand.

"Do not touch me again, or you will lose the ability to reproduce."

Hot evil boy blanched, then smiled. "I was just trying to figure out what I'd have to do to get a date with you."

Bex rolled her eyes. "Nothing." The boy looked overjoyed for a second. "Because you'd be wasting your time."

The boy looked disappointed for two seconds, but then shrugged and smiled and looked at her like he knew something she didn't.

"You'll come around."

And that _infuriated _Bex. So she did what she knew best. She shot him a very fear-inducing glare, and she stormed out of the hotel in the direction of the beach.

Grant walked back to Zach and Nick and sat down.

"Sorry, Z, she's not buyin' it, as much as I would _love _that."

Zach grunted. "Try harder. We have to get through to these girls if we want to figure out who they _really _are. Now we all know that Jonas will get _nowhere _with any of them, so we didn't bring him in on this. Don't make me regret that. Nick, you've got the black haired one—"

"YES MAN." Nick fist pumped and stood up, then sat down again, realizing that everyone was staring at him.

"Yeah… so that leaves me with dishwater blonde or the little one. I don't think the little one is going to be much of a challenge, but she'll probably be most suspicious, so I'd keep distance."

"You're just saying that because you want to go after the other one, aren't you Zach."

Zach rolled his eyes, even though Nick was totally right. "Whatever you say, Nick. Now go. Nick and I will wait here in the lobby. Grant, you head to the beach. I don't care what you do, just get a date out of her without blowing cover."

The boys nodded and split up, no one wondering where the smartest of them all was.

* * *

Cammie and Macey returned to an empty hotel room and set right to work on Macey's ankle. It was a total accident, of course.

You see, Macey had finally gotten her hands on a black bandeau bikini and was attempting to shove it on Cammie. Cammie may have used one of her favorite moves that her aunt had taught her and ended up sending Macey into a table and cutting a gash into Macey's right leg. She apologized profusely, of course, but in return, Macey played the guilt card and Cammie had to agree to wear the godforsaken bikini.

As Macey wrapped a bandage around the three-inch gash in her leg, not even wincing at the pain, Cammie changed into her suit.

"No. That's cheating." Macey crossed her arms. Cammie had put on the suit, but she had put a swim shirt and board shorts on top.

"Hey, I said I would wear the damn bathing suit, and I am."

"Aw, come _on _Cam. Look what you did to me! Doesn't your best friend who only wants what's best for you deserve to see her best friend get a date and over her ex? I can't go swimming today because of what _you _did to me, and now you, my best friend, won't agree to my _one _request?"

Cammie grumbled and groaned. "Mace, anything, _anything, _but this! That bathing suit makes me uncomfortable…"

"Really? It looks so good with your tan. You look like a swimsuit model, and if you don't wear it, the next time we are in Roseville, I will tell your mother about every single passage way out of the school that you used to see Josh. Wouldn't want that to get out, would we?"

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Macey laughed maniacally and tilted her head. "Oh, but I would. And I would _enjoy _it."

Cammie said something dirty in Swedish.

"Oh, Cammie, such harsh words aren't necessary. I'm only doing what's best for you!"

Macey changed into her own bathing suit, a bikini, even though she wouldn't be swimming thanks to that awful bandage. She could still tan and people watch.

Ah, she couldn't _wait _to see her friends' reactions to getting little Cammie into an even littler bathing suit. Much praise would be given that day.

Once Cammie was dressed and approved by Macey, the two wound their way down to the beach, where they would finally meet up with their friends and relax.

Unfortunately, there might not be as much relaxing involved as they might've hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Alright third chapter is done! I'm working on a tight schedule because of school and all, but I'm doing my best to update ASAP. I hope you enjoyed, and I will do my best to get something new in by next week, but I have theatre stuff this weekend and next so we'll see. Ah, the joys of being a freshman in high school. Oh wait, there are none. Well, I hope you all have a good week!**

**Love, Ana**


End file.
